


Christmas Fluff

by ChaChaH



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaChaH/pseuds/ChaChaH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the KNB Secret Santa.</p><p>Short, fluffy KasaKise with a hint of AoKaga~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Fluff

Kise shivered against the cold gust of wind that seemingly came out of nowhere. He huffed as he snuggled further into his scarf and tightened his hold on the bag that he held tightly in his hand. He hated the cold, didn’t understand the people who eagerly awaited for the temperature to drop down. Honestly, what joy did they receive from freezing to their bones?

He sighed in relief once his apartment came into view. Quickening his steps but making sure not to fall on his butt because of the slippery ice, he reached down with his free hand into his coat pocket to pull out the apartment keys, thanking whichever god was out there that their house was on the first floor. He pitied those poor souls that had to trudge up the stairs because of the newly broken elevator.

“I’m home,” He called out, shivering once the warmth of the apartment seeped through him. He kept the grocery bag down onto the floor so that he could easily slip out of his coat, beanie and scarf.

“Welcome home,” A sleepy voice called out.

Kise looked up and bit his lip from squealing at the sight of his sleepy husband bundled up in one of his own sweaters. The garment was huge on him, making his already tiny husband look even tinier. Kise didn’t say anything though, he liked his face unwounded.

“I brought the things you asked me to get.” Kise said, holding up the bag and shaking it up and down for emphasis.

“Good,” came the tired reply. “Now quickly go and keep the things in the kitchen and come back to bed.”

Kise chuckled softly, he leaned down and pressed his cold lips against Kasamatsu’s warmer ones and then hurriedly went to the kitchen to pack everything away in the cabinets. Shivering a little he turned up the heat before entering their bedroom, it was getting quite chilly now.

Kasamatsu had buried himself back underneath the piles of blankets they had kept on the bed. Just like his other half, he too hated the cold. The temperature made him sleepy and annoyed. Once he heard the bed creaking from the side, signalling his husband’s return, Kasamatsu quickly cuddled up to the blond once the man had adjusted himself into the massive pile.

“Curse this weather,” Kasamatsu murmured angrily. His fingers had immediately chilled once he had left the bed. To warm them up he sneakily lifted Kise’s shirt up so he could rest them on the man’s abs.

“Cold!” Kise yelped. He tried to move away from the cold fingers but was immediately kicked on the shin.

“Shut up and stay still, I’m cold.” Kasamtasu said as he switched from his palms to the backs of his hands to warm them up.

“Like that justifies anything.” Kise muttered under his breath. Shivers racked through his body at the actions of the smaller man, but this time he sucked it up and wrapped an arm around Kasamatsu’s middle, bringing him closer.

“Oi! What did you say?!”

“Nothing, nothing,” Kise snickered and turned on his side so he could nuzzle his nose into Kasamatu’s soft hair. He loved the way his husband smelled. It reminded him of home.

A peaceful silence settled amongst them. Kise rested his head on Kasamatsu’s head, his hand moving up and down the older one’s clothed back whilst the other rested his head on Kise’s chest, listening to the comforting sound of his steady heartbeat.

“I saw Aomine at the store with Kagami,” Kise began softly, not wanting to break the calm atmosphere. Hearing a hum come from Kasamatsu’s lips he smiled, clutching his husband closer to himself before continuing. “They had a toddler with them.”

“About time,” Kasamatsu’s muffled reply came. “They’ve been talking about adopting a kid for age’s now.”  
  
“I’m kind of offended that they haven’t told us.” Kise pouted.

“They’re probably planning on dropping the bomb tomorrow at the get-together.” Kasamatsu said, rolling his eyes and then sliding them shut. The quiet atmosphere was starting to lull him back to sleep.

“It was weird to see Aomine with a child, I’m still getting over the ‘Kagami and I got drunken married but we’ll stay together because we might kinda like each other’ thing.”

“We all changed in ways that were highly unexpected, I mean, look at you.”

“Excuse me,” Kise squawked. “I am just like how I was in high school. Just-just a little mellower. _You_ on the other hand, are just as abusive as before.”  
  
“Shut up you idiot. I am not in the mood to get into an argument over this again.”

Kise ignored him. “I mean, remember during basketball practice? I used to get hit all the time for no reason!” He exclaimed, all of a sudden really into his past memories. He suddenly paused, a smug smile graced his features. “Or _maybe_ that was your way of showing affect-OW!”

Kasamatsu’s head was pounding in annoyance as his idiot of a husband got louder and louder. In order to stop him, he had bitten down on the man’s collarbone in order to shut him up. He smiled gleefully once his plan worked and sighed once Kise’s complains of having to go through this everyday finally simmered down and the peace from before returned.

Even though they both hated the cold, the duo couldn’t deny that it was moments like these, where they were allowed to enjoy each other’s company away from all the pains of reality, were the ones that mattered the most. Spending time together had become impossible, especially in the last few weeks where work deadlines came in much quicker due to the Christmas holiday. But now, even if it was just for a few hours, they could bask in each other’s warmth.

As Kasamatsu’s eyes drooped once more due to the tranquil atmosphere, his lips twitched into a small smile as he heard Kise’s words before slumber descended upon him.

“I can’t wait to have a child with you, _senpai_.”


End file.
